Welcome to Kanagawa
"Welcome to Kanagawa" is the 80th episode of Desperate Housewives. Summary In the aftermath of the tornado that has devastated Wisteria Lane, Lynette's husband, Tom, and all their children survived, but Ida Greenburg didn't. Lynette decides to team with Karen McCluskey to have a private memorial service for their neighbor by scattering her ashes on an old baseball field. Meanwhile, Bree and Orson move in with Susan and Julie while their house is being repaired, only to find themselves recruiting Andrew to woo their contractor to get him to finish the damaged roof of their house, while Susan, more emotionally vulnerable and crazy then ever, plots to get Bree to stay to keep her company while Mike is in rehab. Gabrielle learns that Milton Lang has cut her out of her husband's will, leaving her broke, while Carlos is in the hospital blinded from his injuries. Also, Katherine kicks Adam out of their house after finding out that he lied about having an affair with the late Sylvia Greeen, but an incriminating letter left by Katherine's late aunt forces the both of them to come to terms with a dark secret, and Dylan also discovers the letter. Plot Susan Bree thanks Susan for allowing them to have the dinner party. Orson and Bree are wining and dining Walter in hopes of getting the house rebuilt. And Andrew’s joining them. Dylan learns Adam’s moving out and isn’t happy. Adam finds the note Katherine’s aunt wrote before she died and he reads it! Bree’s dinner makes a turn when Bree and Orson reveal Andrew’s gay. They’re trying to matchmake the two. In private, Andrew confronts his mother, who admits what she wants and Andrew is shocked she’s pimping him out. He agrees to flirt and charm with Walter in exchange for a flatscreen TV. Julie overhears this and tells Susan. The two are upset and Susan is determined to stop Bree from leaving. Back at the party, Andrew’s flirting with Walter when Susan interrupts them for dessert, sitting down with them. She brings up Andrew’s young boyfriend Justin while Bree and Orson argue whether Andrew prefers older men or not. Susan mentions the age difference between the two and suggests Walter’s friends will think he’s paying for it. Walter tells them he’s not ready to date and exits as Bree runs after him. Then, Bree tells Susan she’s to sit down. Bree Bob and Lee inform Bree Walter’s boyfriend dumped him. Bob and Lee suggest Walter’s not good enough for any of their friends to hook up with but Bree has an idea. Susan brings home her grocieries to find the place is spotless amd looks great and a dinner is made. Julie shows that Bree did the laundry too - Bree tells Susan she’s doing a dinner party the next night. Bree and Orson are grateful that they can stay with Susan and Julie, but Susan’s against it when talking to Julie. But Bree has been introduced to a contractor by Bob and Lee so won’t be around long. Susan gives in and lets Bree move furniture in the guest room. Susan tells Bree she did what she did because she wants Bree to stay. She loves the cooking and cleaning and all of that. She’s pregnant, her husband is in rehab, and Bree is making her feel sane. Bree wants to get Susan some homemade cookies and all’s forgiven and well. Lynette The neighborhood’s in shambles but the neighbors come together to help each other out. The women come together to watch the house being dug out by the firefighters. Lynette’s afraid for her family’s life and her friends comfort her. Edie acts obnoxiously and tells Susan to be realistic and tell Lynette they are dead and to stop giving false hope, which causes Bree to snap at Edie. Mrs. McCluskey hopes for a miracle. A firefighter rescues Penny, the boys, Kayla, and Tom. Ida Greenberg didn’t make it. Edie holds onto Mrs. McCluskey’s hand. Three days later, Lynette and Mrs. McCluskey are packing and cleaning Ida’s home. Lynette learns Ida Greenberg was once a pro baseball player. She wanted her ashes scattered at the nearby stadium. Parker wants to do something nice for Ida, as Ida made the kids go under the stairs. There wasn’t enough room for Ida, who had to go into the corner. Lynette is deeply affected by this. Lynette and Mrs. McCluskey arrive at the field where Lynette informs them they have to break in. Lynette and Mrs. McCluskey are prepared to spill the ashes. Mrs. McCluskey recites a touching poem and then they go to leave to spread Ida's ashes. A security guard catches them and Lynette keeps tossing the ashes as she runs - before they are both caught. Lynette and Mrs. McCluskey have come back to Wisteria Lane; they managed to get off with a warning. Lynette tells she didn’t do enough for Ida, who saved her kids. She should’ve done something while Ida was alive. Lynette wants to get to know Mrs. McCluskey better and they’re going to start now. Lynette and Mrs. McCluskey meet with Ida’s relatives who are taking some of her things but throwing the rest out. The relatives don’t plan on tossing her ashes in the field as planned but won’t let Lynette take care of the ashes either. Lynette goes to give the urn back. She takes dirt from the vacuum cleaner and puts in the urn. Gabrielle At the hospital, Gabrielle has told Carlos they’re broke but she thinks they’ll be okay together. He doesn’t feel well but has a button to push to help his pain. He notes she doesn’t sound well. She pushes his pain button as she tells him of how she lost the papers allowing them access to their embezzled money. She carries on pushing the button as she repeatedly questions Carlos whether there is a copy. Carlos gets tired so Gabrielle goes, but not before Carlos starts to warn her of what will happen if she doesn’t find the papers. She goes to the cafeteria for a few minutes and says goodbye to his doctor as she leaves; while unoblivious Carlos has gone blind. Gabrielle shows up at the CPA Al’s house to speak to him but is alarmed to find it is his wake. Gabrielle talks with Al’s wife and learns how he died during the storm. She comforts the wife and wants to know where the files, then learns they’re in the garage. Then Gaby makes a run for it. In the garage, she finds stacks of boxes -she is convinced the papers are there somewhere. She rifles through boxes looking for the paperwork. Just as she finds a current account box, the garage door opens and all the grieving people see her. Gabrielle fakes a bout of grief in order to cover up. Victor’s father Milton Lang joins Gabrielle at the church for Victor’s funeral. She tells him she’s crying on the inside. He proceeds to reveal she inherits nothing from Victor - all of Victor’s money was in Milton’s name, and she was worth nothing. He wants her to leave the funeral and threatens to reveal her affair to the congregation unless she exits. Seeing no point in staying, Gabrielle leaves. Katherine The morning after the tornado, people started picking up the pieces of their lives. Adam and Katherine ID Sylvia’s body at the morgue; left alone, Katherine tells Adam their marriage is over and she wants him out. Adam tells Katherine he’s walking out on her because of the note, which blames Katherine, not her ex-husband, as Adam believes. Katherine’s stunned as Adam walks out on her. She tosses the note into the fire. Dylan finds the note and puts it together, then is emotionally affected by what she finds. Trivia *This was the last episode completed before the Writer's Strike. *This episode is named after a Sondheim lyric from Pacific Overtures. *This was the first episode to air in 2008. *The poem that Karen recites in dedication to Ida Greenberg is Do not stand at my grave and weep, a poem written by Mary Elizabeth Frye in 1932''.'' *A scene between Gabrielle and Edie before Gabrielle went to Victors episode was cut for time. References External links * The main source of this information is from Tripod fansite Category:Episodes Category:Season 4